


Wait for it

by DeadMeatDog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMeatDog/pseuds/DeadMeatDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where whenever you write on your skin it shows up on your soulmate. Pamela watches as Harley doodles all over her arm and tries to write back but never gets a reply until one night finally.</p><p>AU prompt found on Tumblr <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There’s a million things I haven’t done, just you wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cataclysm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysm/gifts).



> Ayy so I know I said I was gonna do a highschool AU but the prompt was too cute to pass up so I might do a couple chapters in a week or so, I'll let you guys know if I decide on specific days to update. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this is so fun to write, I'm never gonna sleep :,^]

Pamela was in the middle of trying to find any research on her current project when it appeared. More writing on her wrist. She stopped as soon as it appeared to watch it contently. The handwriting was small, artistic, and cute. She also seemed to be writing in blue ink, probably a nice pen too, seeing as the letters were uninterrupted as if it had been written by nothing other than gel. Pamela had to role up the sleeve of her white shirt to see the rest. As the sentence was finally finished Pam read it under her breath "Don't forget to call kitty at 4." The I was dotted with what seemed to be a tiny heart and ended with a cute cat face. Pam smiled.

It had been happening for a couple weeks, no one knew when it would start but it happened with everyone. When ever your soulmate wrote on their arm it would show up on yours. Pamela had tried hard not to decipher the innocent little notes and flower drawings and song quotes, but she couldn't help herself. It was obvious it was a girl, possibly in college, had a hard time remembering things, and was very optimistic. Although her little notes seemed uplifting, various song lyrics she'd write in the inside of her forearm, close to the elbow, said otherwise. Many of them had an underlying tone of worthlessness and that concerned Pam. "Just you wait." She thought.

Snapped out of her train of thought by a near by lab door slamming shut, she returned to her computer screen, not bothering to roll her sleeve back down. As skeptical as she was, this was one scenario she had a hard time debunking. Anything she had ever read on the subject said that when people had actually found their counterpart they really had fallen in love. But how could you fall in love with someone you've never met? It just wasn't logical. And what about all those people who knew the other forever and realize they live each other. Wouldn't the writing just ruin that opportunity? Apparently not, as she had found a recent article about how the two had been writing each other notes the whole time and when they decided to meet up, it had been their life long friend who had just never seen the writing on their arm. Pam sighed. She had written on her arm before, not asking a question or anything, just a simple note, just to test the waters. Unfortunately there was no reply. She had gathered that it hadn't happened to the other person yet. But she made a habit of writing a little something every other night, waiting for that one day when her soul mate would reply.

\---------------------X--------------------

Harley squealed in the middle of the restaurant. "Z!!Z! Zatanna, Look!!" She nearly screamed as the taller girl jumped, almost spilling water out of the pitcher she was pouring from. She ran over as Harley jumped up and down excitedly.

"Harley, what is so important tha-" she stopped as Harley held out her arm eagerly. There, written in delicate, perfect cursive handwriting, was the words 'And If there's a reason I'm by her side when so many have tried.'

Harley grabbed Zatanna's arm by the black button up sleeve and shook her excitedly "IT HAPPENED, THATS MY SOUL MATE!!" Harley stated breathlessly.

"Did she just quote Hamilton?" Zatanna questioned plainly as Harley stopped jumping and rolled her eyes "Yeah, and? It's romantic, ok? And besides, who said it'sa girl?"

"Um, it's obvious, what straight male do you know writes perfect cursive and quotes Hamilton?" She said, amused. "Besides, shouldn't matter to you."

Harley beamed her usual ear to ear grin. "It doesn't! Boy, I betcha she's smart, I donknow anyone who writes in cursive like that." She stated. "What do ya think she looks like, huh?"

Zatanna was ushered over to another table and touched Harley's shoulder. "I bet she's beautiful." She said as she walked over to take the table's order. Harley's eyes fluttered at that and she tried not to daydream about it, she didn't want to ruin the surprise after all!

After finishing her shift, her and Zatanna decide to go get drinks; Harley day dreams about her all night. Whenever some guy at the bar tries to hit on her she rolls up her sleeve and replies "IM SPOKEN FER BUDDY!" The drunkenness in her voice obvious. Z just laughed her head off at the guys reaction every time.

"Y'know, if you think about it, she probably already sees all the crap you put on your arm!" Says Zatanna as she downs the rest of her drink. Harley giggles, and her eyes get wide. "Should I write her back?!" She asks with a sense of worry. Z nods furiously as she calls the bartender over. He looks at her and then at Harley's arm and smirks, leaving for a second, then returning with a pen. Harley tried to sober up as much as she could, grabbing the pen from the bartender, who was fully invested now. "So whatcha gonna say to them?" He said with a mischievous grin.

Zatanna spoke first, "OH I KNOW, finish the song!!" Harley and the bartender looked at her curiously. Z sighed and pointed to the cursive song lyrics. "It's from a song dummy, finish the song." Harley smiled deeply and smacked the bar top ecstatically. "That's a great idea, Z, but I don't know the lyrics." She said. Zatanna shrugged as the bartender pulled out his smart phone and Z said "The song is called wait for it, I know that much!"

The bartender just grinned even wider (if that was even possible) and looked up the song. Once he found the lyrics he chuckled and slid the phone over to Harley who had an eyebrow raised. She looked at the next lyrics and gasped. "This is gonna be great." She whispered.


	2. Dear Theodosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo Harley and Pamela gets a little surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude I wrote this at 2:41 in the morning so excuse any grammar errors or anything <3 critique welcome!

Pamela woke with a start. She had fallen asleep at her desk, in the lab, earbuds still in her ears playing another Hamilton song. Pam groaned and rubbed her eyes as she tried to rid herself of the awful grogginess that came from the nap. She went to check the time on her watch but was stopped by something. Another sentence, right beside the one she had written. She gasped as she looked over the words, roughly written and a couple misspelled, but still the same hand writing. "Then I'm willing to wait for it, I'm willing to wait for it."

Pam choked. She had written back. Had she? Maybe they were both just listening to the same song. The odds of her writing back were significantly higher than the both of them listening to the exact same song at the same time though. Pamela sat in awe for a while before one of the lab security guards rapped on the door lightly before entering.

"Hey, Ms. Isley, it's gettin pretty late, you should probably head on home." Said the man, flipping a switch to illuminate the work station just enough to where he could see where he was walking. He smiled kindly and helped Pam out to her car.

"Thank you, Bryce, you too good to me." She said as they neared her car.

His dark brown hand reached for the door handle as she unlocked the car, opening the door for her. "Don't worry about it!" He said joyfully. "Now go home and rest! You work yourself too much you might just conk out one day and never wake up!" He teased as he closed the car door. They exchanged goodbyes as Pamela drove off towards her flat.

The drive home was easy enough, although she caught herself not paying attention as she drove through a traffic light. "That was still yellow, it's all good" she said to reassure herself. When she pulled up to her apartment, she was ready to sleep for a thousand years. Pamela trudged up the stairs and fidgeted with the keys until finally she was in, dropping her bags, closing the door, kicking off her shoes, and falling into bed. She didn't bother getting undressed as she fell asleep, the last thing she looked at being the scribbled song lyrics on her forearm.

 

\--------------------X---------------------

 

Harley walked home that night as she had left her bike at Fazoli's, the restaurant she worked at. Zatanna had gotten a ride from one of her goody friends and left Harley to fend for herself. Not that it mattered, she thought, I can take care of myself. She still fast walked past any dark allies.

Arriving home, she was greeted eagerly by her two loving pitbulls, Bud and Lou. They jumped at her and licked her hands and face as she giggled with delight. "Hey babies, did you miss mommy?" She said as she sat on the floor, scratching their brown brindle colored fur. After giving them affection, she changed into an oversized t-shirt and some black and red boy shorts and crawled between the sheets of her bed, falling fast asleep.

That night she dreamt that her soulmate had found her and that they went to a Hamilton play, except all the actors were Zatanna and Mr. Cobblepot (her boss) cross dressing. In the morning she had taken a shower and was mortified that her reply had washed off. She hoped the other had seen it by now. Luckily, the quote that the other girl had wrote stayed on.

Harley dressed for a lecture, some black crotch drop sweatpants with three red diamond and a gray tank top, grabbed her psych book, and headed out the door, waving goodbye to Bud and Lou. Harley hadn't really gotten a big enough scholarship to cover a really nice college, so the classroom was more like an auditorium. She sat mor towards the top and dropped her book on the desk, putting one leg behind the metal bar that connected the desk to the chair and the other leg underneath the desk, tapping furiously.

When class began, the professor said they were going to have a guest speaker from Star Labs. Harley's interest rose slightly, but dropped again as the professor kept babbling. She grabbed a pen out of her drawstring back pack, in case she had to take notes (it would be on her arm.) Finally, the professor looked to the side.

"And now if you'll give your full attention to our guest speaker, Dr. Pamela Isley."

Harley lifted her head and saw a red-headed woman walk over to the podium. She was wearing a dark green skater dress with a black belt and modest black heels. She had light tan skin that was covered in what Harley thought must have been freckles. But her most stand out feature (that Harley could see from here) was her bright red curly hair. Every curl seemed perfectly placed and the sun shined off of it, make it seem like fire. She was gorgeous, Harley could tell from her seat, which she suddenly wished was closer to the front.

She began to introduce herself as a botanist at Star Labs, who had earned her PhD at the very college they were at now (which seemed impossible because as this woman spoke it seemed she was a genius.) She then began her lecture on the positive impact of nature and how plants made you feel better (to dumb it down, because frankly Harley couldn't keep up with the vocabulary used in the speech.) Harley did get bored with the lecture, so she began drawing on her arm.

"Based on several experimental studies, the presence of potted plants has been found to be helpful in many different settings including work, school, and-"

Harley stopped as she heard the red head stutter. Her speech had been so crystal and now she could see the red-head glancing at her right arm, but suddenly recovered and started again.

"a-and hospitals. In particular, plants have been shown to lower blood pressure, improve reaction times, increase attentiveness, improve attendance at work and school, raise productivity, and improve well-being."

Harley, fully invested now, decided she better take some type of notes or else she wouldn't remember any of this.

 

\-------------------X---------------------

 

Pamela took a deep breath before moving on to her next point. A small black drawing of a dog of some kind had appeared on her arm. 'Right now?' She thought as she tried to hide to sudden stutter that had alerted most of the students.

"Several different species of plants have been included in these studies. Based on my examinaton of the research, a few plants seem to be used more consistently, including Golden Pothos, ....."

Pamela gasped as words appeared on her arm.

 

_'Dif Species:_

_\- Golden pothos_

 

"..Arrowhead Vine" she continued

 

' _Dif Species:_

_\- Golden pothos_

_\- Arrowhead vine_

 

"..And Chinese evergreen."

 

_'Dif Species:_

_\- Golden pothos_

_\- Arrowhead vine_

_\- Chinese evergreen_

 

'She's _here_. She's in this room.' She thought as her eyes scanned frantically through the group of over a hundred students. Realizing she had stopped talking altogether, she put her arm at her side and continued her lecture, now just on auto-pilot mode.


	3. My shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pamela meets Harley <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS AT 4:12 AM GUYS I DIDNT SLEEP AT ALL AND I WROTE 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT UGH I HATE MY LIFE
> 
> anyway if this chapter really sucks (and it probably does) don't hesitate to tell me because I'll probably rewrite it and take suggestions :,^]
> 
> Also the restaurant was inspired by aykmd I hope you don't mind <3

  
When Pamela exited the classroom she immediately whipped a out a pen and started scribbling. She was still wondering what to write back. Pam smiled when she thought of something coy and touched the pen to her wrist.

'Well I'm glad to see some one was taking notes during that lecture."

'Nice pam' she thought as she settled onto one of the many couches around campus. She had made a mental layout of the whole school on her free time in between lectures. She glanced back at her wrist and smirked.

'You know about the lecture?" Was the reply.

Pam didn't want to give herself away just yet, that's unfair, she hadn't seen her counterpart yet. She tried to write small so she had room.

"Well duh, I was there"

Pam tried to remember all the faces she had scanned over, thinking about the classroom like one big Guess Who board. She ruled out any guys (which wasn't very helpful as the was only about 1/3 of the class.)

Just then, the classroom doors had opened and students had filed out somewhat one by one. She scanned through the crowd, searched for an arm covered in ink. Which would be difficult. Then at the end of the people exiting the room, she caught sight of an arm that had familiar blue and black ink all over it. She sucked in her breath as she looked over who it belonged to. She was young, had platinum blonde hair which she wore in long pigtails, the tips of her hair dyed faded blue and red. She was wearing black sweatpants and a gray cotton tank top that showed how thin and athletic she was. She was facing away from Pam but now she turned towards her direction. Her eyes were a magnificent baby blue with a gold rim that almost seemed to touch her pupils. She was the most beautiful person Pamela had ever seen. But Pam pulled her arm towards her body, blocking it from the girl's view. Her eyes met Pamela's green eyes and felt a shock go through her. But moments later, the blonde had turned away and started walking towards the parking lot.

Pam decided to follow.

\--------------------X---------------------

Harley took a deep breath and got on her bike. 'Just go to work, just go to work, you can't think about this right now.' She kept telling herself. Pedaling provided her with a solid foundation and seemed to calm her.

Arriving at Fazoli's, she went into the back to change and came out to start seating people. She was gonna have to do double duty until Zatanna got here at three. She sat a family at table 4, took orders from table 7, checked her arm, took orders from table 4, checked the time, sat a couple at table 1, checked her arm, checked everyone else's arm, brought food to table 7 and then almost died. The black ink on her arm had disappeared. She almost mourned over it like a lost puppy or dead animal on the side of the road.

"Excuse me, miss?" Said the next party at the front. She ran over and apologized what must have been over 10 times. She sat the party down and then turned back and saw Zatanna enter. "Z! I'm so glad you're here." She said relieved. "It's been hella busy!"

Z chuckled "I can tell, I'll hurry up and change." She said as she moved towards the back. Harley's mood seemed to improve when she wasn't working alone.

When Zatanna returned from the bathroom wearing their black button down shirt and skirt uniform, she bombarded Harley with questions any free time they got.

"So did she reply last night?" Z asked mischievously. Harley grinned. "No, but she replied this morning, she commented on my notes during class."

Zatanna listened intently as she refilled drinks for customers. "Really? What'd she say?"

"She said 'well I'm glad someone was taking notes during that lecture'" Harley replied animatedly and Z's jaw dropped. "You mean, she was there?" She asked disbelieving.

Harley nodded and walked off for a bit to take someone's order before coming back.

"I mean it's so weird, I know tons of girls from that class but none of them seem her-" she gestured to her arm "type." She explained.

"there was this weirder thing but I don't think she could be it..."

The bell on the front door rang and both girls looked in that direction. "I'll get it!" said Harley, as she skipped up to the counter.

"Hiya! Welcome to Fazoli's how are-" she stopped as she saw the woman who had lecture their class this morning. She was even more stunning than Harley had first thought. Her mouth gaped open as she stared into her blazing green eyes. 'What was her name again? She has an amused look on her face.. Wait, it's cuz you're droolin over her, stupid!'

"D-Dr. Isley."

This raised her eyebrow even more.

"I know you?" She asked, leaning up against the counter slightly, her green dress wrinkling slightly. Harley thought she was the only one who could make creases attractive.

"You, uh lectured my class this morning, The Positive Impact of Nature, that was you.." She said still slightly taken aback at how this woman had affected her.

Dr. Isley smiled sweetly in a way that made Harley's heart melt. She contorted her face into a mock expression of thoughtfulness. She brought one finger to her bottom lip and tap thoughtfully.

"Mm yes I remember you, you were sitting at the top, writing on your arm." She said as her smile grew sly.

'She saw that far? How did she remember me?' Harley wondered, eyes wide.

"Anyway, I've never been here before but I've heard this is like the best Italian fast food. Can I get a fettuccine Alfredo?" She asks, still amused by Harley's shock.

Harley finally gets a grip and smiles. "Of course, it's on me." The blonde says as Pam smirks. "Follow me to your table!" She says with her usual giddiness.

Pam comes up to the counter again, after she has finished eating. Harley looks at her suspiciously.

"So, I was thinking maybe next time I buy you dinner?" Pam said playfully. Harley could feel the redness in her cheeks rising. "Y-yeah that sounds great!" She said as Pam slipped a paper into her hand, lingered there, and the excited the building , finally allowing Harley to breath.

"What the fuck was that."

Harley turned to Z with wide eyes. She had her hand on her hip and her eyes had a quizzical expression.

Harley fidgeted with the buttons at the bottom of her shirt. "Whadda y'mean?"  
She said innocently. Zatanna eyes rolled. "C'mon, she was obviously flirting with you and you looked like you were gonna attack her face with your mouth."

"Well she was hot!! Not ta mention she recognized me from a 100 plus student classroom." Harley justified, the blush she was hiding back becoming more obvious by the second. Z just grinned. "Mhmm, what ever you say, Hun."

 

Harley smiled and leaned away, opening the paper and finding it blank.


	4. The World Turned Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley finds out Pam's secret, tsk tsk.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: alright fine, Pam lets Harley find out her secret, you happy now @iris? Jk ily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyssss so this is the first chapter I've written fully conscious lmao, I know it's a little short but I thought I should post it soon before that lovely thing called Hurricane Hermine comes tomorrow <3 yep I live in Florida and school got cancelled for me so expect another chapter up tomorrow! Bye lovelies and enjoy!

  
"So you're already cheating on your soulmate, tsk tsk" said the smooth voice from the other side of them phone. Harley rolled her eyes even though Selina couldn't see.

"It's not like thaat." She said dramatically. "It's just I wanted to see where this goes, yaknow?" Harley replied.

"Well then why don't you call her and get this over with. She gave you her number for a reason!" Selina became impatient. Harley flipped onto her stomach on her bed, her feet kicking in the air.

"Well, actually, she didn't." Harley said quietly.

"What?? But you said-"

"I know what I said but the paper she gave me was- blank."

"Blank huh? I've pulled that trick before, but it doesn't make much sense. From what you told me, she seemed genuinely interested in you." Said Selina, almost as if she was only semi engaged in their conversation. Harley sighed. It was only 10:37 pm but it felt so late.

"Hey, kitty, I had a long day, I'ma hit the hay." She said with a yawn. She and Selina said goodnight and Harley moved towards the bathroom. She got undressed, turned on her shower playlist, closed her eyes and just let the water and music wash over her.

Afterwards, Harley sprawled out on her bed, wearing a t-shirt and black gym shorts. She had a pen in her hand and stroked her left arm up and down with the back of knuckles, lost in thought.

Finally, Harley started doodling absentmindedly a vine that had 3 pointed leaves sprouting from it. The little drawing was sketchy at first, but then she darkened the outlines and shaded parts of the leaves, leaving a full ink drawing from her wrist to forearm. She smiled at her handy work and squeaked when righting appeared on her hand.

_'Cute'_

She never thought one word could make her grin so madly.

 _'You think so?'_ She wrote back, in that bubbly handwriting.

 _'Mhmm'_ was the reply. Harley chuckled at that. It wasn't really like texting, but who replied with 'mhmm?'

The blonde then started drawing the same vine on her right thigh and about a quarter of the way up she got another note.

_'Hey! Buy a girl a drink first!'_

At that Harley slapped her hand over her mouth and giggled uncontrollably. She wrote back

_'Ok, That was cute.'_

_'You're cute'_

_'You haven't even met me._ ' Harley replied with a little ironic chuckle.

' _Yeah, but I'd like to._ '

All of time stopped. She wanted to meet her. She replied quickly.

_"Where?"_

_"Thursday. During lecture."_

Harley smiled at that.

 _'Until then_.' She replied, signing with a heart and a large cursive H.

\-------------------X---------------------

Pamela Isley does not swoon. Pamela Isley has never swooned and Pamela Isley will not swoon anytime soon. But she comes very close.

The blonde shows up to the campus wearing blue denim short shorts the were ripped at the seams and black high top converse. She had a black tank top on the was so light you could just make out the color of her bra. It had wording on it that Pam couldn't quite read from her position. Her red and black drawstring hung on one shoulder and a flannel of similar color was tied around her waist. Her platinum blonde hair wasn't in the usual pigtails she had seen, but instead the long bangs were tied behind her head like a crown, the ends of her hair curling just slightly, perfectly, at her collarbone. It was a simple outfit, but it flattered every one of the blonde's features. Pam clutches the cellphone in her hand. What was it about this woman that made her lose every sense of confidence and self control she had in her.

Pam was sitting at the top of the stadium like room against the wall. Professor Leland had graciously let Pam stay in her class until her next lecture. Pam watched as the girl who had dominated her dreams as of late walked up the stairs to sit in a desk that had no other desks behind it. Luckily, no one had sat even remotely close to her. The red head stood up and walked over to the seat next to their blonde, turning towards her and taking a deep breath.

The blonde had not looked up from her phone yet, but when she did she met familiar jade eyes. She gasped, "Dr. Isley!" She said, genuinely shocked.

"Please, call me Pam. I realized I never actually caught your name." She ventures.

"H-harley." The blonde said flustered. Pam chuckled softly. She noticed Harley's eyes dart from Pam to her arm to the door over and over again.

"What are you looking for?" Pam inquired, a small look of concern on her face.

"O-oh I was just, well, ya see, I'm suppose ta meet someone." Harley said as she gestured to her arm. Pam raised her eyebrow and reached out her hand.

"May I?" She asks as Harley nods and places her arm in Pam's hand. Pam pretends to read the messages and study the vine drawing, not bothering to actually read because she's memorized every word. Instead she's really looking at Harley's reaction. It seem the blonde began to blush at the prolonged physical contact, and in response Pam stroked the side of her forearm subtly. Harley blushed harder and Pam finally let go, smirking at her reaction.

\-------------------X----------------------

  
"So did you draw the Ivy vine or them?" Pam asks after a while.

Of course, a plant question from a plant scientist.

"Oh, uh, me." Harley replied quickly. The demonstration had just started so the conversation between them quickly ceased. When the demonstration began to drag on, Pam leaned over, her face still facing front but inches from Harley's cheek. "You know, you should ask them what they look like." She said with a grin that Harley had never seen on the red haired women before. It wasn't nearly as big or goofy as Harley's. It was confident, as if saying 'I know something you don't.'

Harley, entranced with that grin, nodded and grabbed a pen out of her bag.

_'So, what do you look like?'_

She wrote and showed it to Pam for approval, for whatever reason. Pam nodded and turned to Harley, pinning her with those peridot eyes. They shown mischievously, smiling before her mouth even moved.

"Can I borrow your pen?" She asked as Harley nodded, handed her the pen, and watched in bewilderment and stupor as Pam took the pen and rolled up her sleeve, which revealed a long ivy vine drawing and notes that had been covered by her casual black jacket, and began to write in that small perfect cursive handwriting. The sound that came from Harley's throat was loud enough to turn a few heads as writing conjured on her arm.

_'Oh, I think you already know'_


	5. What comes next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam has to make sure Harley really is her 'soulmate'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I can update every other day, that's a piece of cake
> 
>  
> 
> Me after 5 chapters: holy shit so this is how I die

"You knew the whole time??" Harley hissed, her voice filled with disbelief.

Pamela chuckled, a deep alluring sound that gave Harley goosebumps.

"Mmhm, not the whole time, just recently." She said, not looking at Harley, that enduring smirk still on her face. Harley scowled, narrow her eyes.

"That's so unfair." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Pam seemed amused with her reaction. She still wasn't looking at her. Harley found it annoying.

"Hellooo." She said, a little to loudly, earning a stern look from professor Lealand and several shushes from students. Suddenly Pam stood up and took Harley by the hand and led her out the top exit of the auditorium, almost like a mother taking her crying child out of church. Yet Harley still blushed at the way the red head dragged her by her hand, leading her to an empty hallway.

"Alright, red, whatstha meaning of thi-" Harley's sentence was cut short as Pam had turned around quickly, cupped Harley's jaw and kissed her. A spark shot straight through Harley right to her stomach and it felt like fireworks. She couldn't believe it. The blonde closed her eyes, cocked her head slightly, and placed her hand just above Pam's waist. The sensation was nothing like she had ever felt. Before Harley could deepen the kiss any further, Pam had pulled away and let go of Harley's face, but hadn't moved from her position.

"Holy shit." Harley managed to gasp as her eyes fluttered open. Pam's face was as scarlet as her hair.

"S-sorry, I had to make sure, I mean, how was I supposed to know you were really-" Pam didn't finish her sentence. So Harley wasn't the only one who felt that. Harley grinned giddily.

"Mm, a skeptic are we?" Harley inquired, almost growling at the distance between them now.

"No, a scientist." Replied Pam as she reached up to stroke Harley's arm just lightly. Harley shuttered again at the contact and stepped forward slightly.

"Well, a good scientist always does more than one experiment yaknow." Harley said seductively.

"Very true" Pamela said in a low husky voice, pulling Harley closer. As soon as she was about to lean in for another kiss students started to exit the door they had just came from, forcing Harley and Pam to back away from each other quickly as if they had done something wrong. Harley chuckled and slung her drawstring over her shoulder.

"Maybe you should continue your experiment later, red" She beamed, beckoning Pam to follow. When Pam held out her hand Harley's heart soared. She took it and half skipped - half speed walked to the parking garage, Pam practically jogging to meet her pace.

\-------------------X----------------------

Pam had never been so... unorganized. She scoffed at the thought. 'Only you, Pamela, would try to ruin moments like this with organization.' She thought to herself as the blonde dragged her along merrily.

"So, 'red' huh?" Pam spoke as the neared the entrance. Harley blushed, which she seemed to do quite often.

"Oh, yeah, heh well I was, uh, referring to your hair. I figured you weren't really a ginger an' 'red' kinda stuck with me." Answered Harley over her shoulder as she spotted their transportation. A - 1981 Kawasaki Z550 F. It was still in beautiful condition for such an old bike with its red and black paint job. Harley walked around the other side and got on the bike, and damn, Pam had never seen anything so hot. It took her a second to stop checking Harley out to realize she was gesturing for her to get on.

"Oh no no I don't do motorcycles." Pam said quickly. Definitely not. You have a 1 in 802 chance of dying from a motor cycle crash. No way. Then again, motorcycles meant she got to wrap her arms around Harley's waist and it was completely normal.

"Cmon, you'll be fine, I promise." She said as she patted the seat behind her. "You can even wear my helmet if you want."

Pam sighed and walked over to the bike, Harley's grin keeping her from maintaining her mock scowl. She got on the bike, thankful she hadn't worn a tight dress. Harley felt warm against her. The blonde turned around a handed the helmet to Pamela and helped her put it on. Then she turned around and started the bike.

"Might want to hang on!" Harley said and so Pam did, not clutching her waist tightly but just locking her hands. Pam felt Harley notice and so she suddenly revved the engine, makes the red head flinch and cling to Harley, hands now wrapped tightly around her waist. Pam thought she could make out Harley giggling over the engine noise. 'Why you little-"

She didn't have time to finish that thought before the motorcycle drove out of the parking garage, a little faster than Pam would have liked. Once they got onto open road Pam let herself relax a little, still not loosening her grip on Harley's core. Her tank top was so light that Pam could just barely feel the indents of what had to have been her abs. She wondered sport she had to be in.

"So where are we going?" Yelled Pam over the wind. Luckily, Harley had tied her hair into a messy bun, an effect that made her look older and more sophisticated, so that it wasn't hitting Pam in the face.

"I don't know!" Yelled Harley, the amusement obvious in her tone. Pam reached up and tugged on the girls ear in rebuke and Harley just giggled. Pam couldn't hear the giggles rather than feel them.

"Well I'm hungry and I still need to buy you dinner, er lunch." She said. Harley nodded in agreement "I know just the place."

\------------------X-------------------

"Here we are!" Said Harley as she dismounted the bike, setting up the kickstand. Pamela took off the helmet and red waves cascaded down her shoulders, every curl still perfect. Harley's jaw dropped.

"Nu uh!" She exclaimed, making Pam lift an eyebrow at her. "There's no way your hair could be that perfect after all that!" Pam smirked as Harley undid her own bun. Harley's hair was a mess. Pam chuckled as she set the helmet on the seat of the bike, and stepped closer, reaching her had up to help untangle her hair. Harley blushed as Pam ran her fingers through her hair; looking over every freckle, and then to those green eyes that were looking back at her now. Harley held her breath now, the older woman inches away from her face.

"Come on, let's go inside." Said Pam suddenly, a smile playing over her lips. She backed away and Harley pouted slightly.

"What is this place anyway?" Pam asked as Harley trotted up to catch her.

"It's an old burger joint I found out about back when I was volunteering at an elderly home. They used to come here every Thursday for the early bird special and it got wild!"

Pam giggled. " That seems awful ironic." She said as they neared the door. She could hear music playing loudly, 50's swing music. "What the- hey, today is Thursday!" Pam exclaimed and Harley laughed, pushed the doors open and watched Pam's eyes grow wide.


	6. The story of tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I have this dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I sincerely encourage reading the swing scene with the music because (unless you're one of those people who cant listen to music while reading.) why not, it's a fun song? (I'm classic junkie trash I know ;3;)
> 
> https://youtu.be/HnyB0a8G71Y

Pamela looked around and felt like she had just stepped through time. There were elderly people at the tables, near a very old jukebox (which was probably playing at its highest decibel), and at the counter. There were also a couple of assistants helping them. But the most surprising aspect was just how lively everything seemed. Harley chuckled and got them a table. As Pam sat down, Harley was greeted by a few of the senior citizens and assistants. The booth they had taken was a small one, fit for only two people facing each other. Pam watched intently as Harley ushered over a waitress. A brunette wearing a black skirt, white top, and red checkered apron walked over to their table. Harley ordered some chocolate shake she couldn't quite catch the name of. It must have been a special order or something because Pam didn't see anything that sounded like it on the menu.

"And for you?" Said the brunette, forcing Pam to look up. "Uh, water is fine." She said with a polite smile.

"OH, and I'll have a water too!" Harley said hurriedly. The waitress nodded and walked off. Harley was looking at the menu still, drumming her index finger to her bottom lip. The motion made Pamela recall the moment in the empty hall way, suddenly wanting that mouth on hers, aga- 'stop it Pamela, it's bad enough you kissed her before your first date, please try to act civil.' She scolded herself. When she looked back up Harley had locked those electric blue eyes on her again and for a moment Pam thought she could see nervousness in them.

"So, when did you volunteer for the elderly home?" Pam asked, hoping to relieve some of the tension in the blonde's eyes. Luckily it did, and Pam made a note of it.

"Throughout highschool. I really only did it for community service hours but I continued to help even after I got my 100 hours just cuz it was fun, got me outta the house and meeting new people." Said Harley with an animated expression.

Pam admired her love for people and experiences. Harley had begun to explain why she had choose psychology and Pamela absorbed every word. Pamela had begun to talk about her research and surprisingly Harley could keep up with most of it.

After they had finished their food they talked idly until Pam noticed the restaurant being rearranged. Pamela looked at Harley in confusion as many of the elderly people walked over. Harley squealed and hopped up, skipping over to the jukebox and talking to a man in an electric scooter who appeared to have deemed himself the dj for the time. 'Dj..... It's dancing, they're going to dance.' She realized as Harley skipped back over, her request obviously had been met.

"Oh nonono I don't dance." Said Pam hurriedly, catching a brief eye roll from Harley. The blonde held out her hand anyway.

"Everybody dances, c'mon, it's easy!" pleaded Harley, those big baby blue puppy dog eyes staring right at her.

'Damnit'

\------------------X-------------------

Harley grinned her usual grin as Pam reluctantly stood up, taking the blonde's hand. Her hands were smooth but cold, freckles scattered up here arm. Harley turned and lead

* * *

her to the makeshift dance floor. The intro to the song had started and so Harley turned hurriedly, catching Pam before they collided. She had picked out her favorite song to dance the swing to, 'Ain't Nobody Here but Is Chickens.' She knew she wasn't the best dancer, ok she wasn't really good at all, but she knew the moves and could still teach Pam. She took Pamela's hand in each of her.

"Watch me." She said as she waited for a moment before closing the gap between them, hands locked and captured in front of them. Then she walked back. She repeated the motion but instead favored the left side this time as she walked closer. Pam was a quick learner; as she did the next step the redhead stepped back two steps rocked on the ball of her foot and came back, going to left side as Harley went right. They picked up speed and Harley let go of one of Pam's hand and swung outward and then swung back, grabbing her hand once more. She giggled as Pam laughed at just how horrible they were. Pam caught on and when Harley came closer she made her do a little twirl. Harley giggled at Pam taking the lead.

"So ya do know how to dance?" Harley said over the music. Pam chuckled and shook her head. "Not a clue." She replied as they both walked in, both moving to the same side by accident and almost bonking heads. Harley let out a laugh and backed up.

As they did another turn Harley took control and spun around, letting go of Pam's arm as she spun to her side, putting her knee out slightly and grabbing her around the waist in one of those cliche dance routine moves. Pam was now leaning back, only held up by Harley's arms and looking straight up at her. The song ended with a long drawn out saxophone, and Harley pulled Pam back up to her feet. There were several elderly people giving them glares, 'old people, old ways.' She shrugged as they walked back to their table.

"You're a great dancer yaknow that, Red?" Said Harley from behind her.

"I had a good teacher." Chirped the redhead. Harley giggled, " You're such a cliche, and it looked the you were the one teachin' me out there!"

"That's a matter of opinion, I thought I was gonna fall at any moment." Laughed the older woman.

Pamela paid the check after a small protest from the blonde and a reminder that this one was on her.

As they walked out, Pam was laughing at some bad plant pun Harley had made. Harley loved hearing that laugh, loved seeing the way she raised her hand to try and hide her smile, even though it was the most beautiful thing Harley had ever seen.

The reality of who she was with, how they had met, why they were here, and why she felt this way became clear.

'Oh my god' she thought.

'I've fallen in love.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man this would be a good ending to the story huh? ;)))) <3


	7. Meet Me Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad woman, take it slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I know I know, but I took a 3 day weekend off so I could spend time with my best friend for her birthday so that's why this is late lmao. Plz don't hate me. Xoxoxox

By the time they got to Pamela's apartment the sun had started to set. Pam dismounted the bike and Harley, again, watched as the red head removed the black helmet. She was pretty sure she could watch those curly red locks bounce into their normal position all day. If there was a paperview of Pamela Isley, Harley would have definitely ordered it. But that's besides the point.

They were at the door of the apartment after tackling a flight of stairs. Pam was half facing the door and half not. A little jingling noise brought Harley's eyes to Pam's hands and ..' _Oh my god. She's fiddling with her keys. Classic cliché I want a good night kiss gesture.'_ Harley stepped forward a bit. Pam looked up with those calculating bright green eyes, that were softer some how.

"So today was fun." She huffed, smiling shyly, something that would have knocked Harley back if the enclosed space of the narrow hallway hadn't kept her back to the wall.

"Yeah, I had lotsa fun too." Pamela had turned to face her full on now, putting themselves close enough to touch, to hold even-

"Well I better get inside.." Pam says awkwardly, yet she shuffles closer to Harley. Harley eye are open wide and Pamela, seemingly regaining some of that lost confidence, continued. "But first, I have a science experiment to finish." She almost whispered. Harley's raised eyebrow escaped her as she exhaled a little too deeply. The blonde initiated, pulling Pam towards her, hands cupping her jaw. They lingered, foreheads touching, Pam's lips parted slightly and Harley's mouth hung open, waiting for either to close the gap between them. Harley finally couldn't take it and, rather forcefully (whoops!), pulled Pam's face to hers in a hectic kiss. Harley's hands tangled into Pam's hair as Pam's arms rested on her hips, the back, gently caressing. Harley moaned softly when Pam's hands fell to her ass and Harley backed Pam into the door emphatically. Pam gasped at the action and Harley stuck her tongue inside her mouth.

"H-Harley.." She heard Pam whisper in between kisses, and even though Pam saying her name like that was hot, Harley thought she heard distress in the tone. Pam's hand were now between them and even though Pam's expression said go her body language said _stop_. Pulling herself away was hard but Harley was concerned.

"Whatsa matter?" Harley asked as she looked at Pam, who was now looking to the side. Pamela's usual confident and self-assured demeanor was now gone, and left instead a side of Pam Harley had never seen. Expression unreadable. Harley backed up and took Pam's hands in hers. When Pam didn't answer, Harley took the keys that had been left in the door, turned them, and led Pam into her apartment.

\--------------------X---------------------

Once Pam was firmly seated on her couch and Harley returned from her kitchen with a cup of water (which she probably had some difficulty finding), Harley asked,

"Sooooo, what's bothering ya?"

Harley's electric blue eyes stared right at her; they were comfortable, soft, welcoming. "Harley, I-I just-" Pam decided against what she was first going to say and instead, "Harley, I don't want to move to fast with you. I know we're.." She raised her arm half-heartedly "meant for each other... But I want.."

Harley's hand was placed on Pam's leg and calm washed over Pamela. She let out a shuddering breath and looked into Harley's eyes. "Pamela," said Harley, and her full name gave her the chills. "I would never, ever do anythin' you don't want, ok? All you need to do is tell me."

Pamela was so surprised by the younger woman's response that she lurched into her arms and Harley hugged her innocently. She never wanted to be without that warmth. She wanted some way to tell her but just this made her feel so vulnerable. To her surprise, Harley had read her mind somehow.

"I could stay here with you for the night. I could take the couch if ya wanted me to... I-I don't want to leave ya alone like this, not that you can't take care of yourself, of course ya can, I just-" Pam pecked her on the lips to stop her rambling.

"I'd love that." Pam said against Harley's soft lips. The redhead set her head back on Harley's chest and sighed. She could feel her soft rhythmic heartbeat almost lulling her to sleep.

Yet in the back of her mind she heard _'such a vulnerable position..'_

She shoved the thought away.

"And you are not sleeping on this hard couch." She said, some confidence back in her voice. Harley smiled and tugged the red heads shirt.

"C'mon then, let's get ya ta bed."

\--------------------O---------------------

_"Pamela, you are so beautiful."_

_Lanky fingers grazing her hip, rough nails._

_"T-thanks."_

_Men's cologne and musky chalk dust mixed with antiseptic from the lab._

_"You were always my favorite."_

_Brown unkempt hair, searing almost black colored eyes, sinister smirk._

_"I will put in a good word for you."_

_Each sentence an intimidating whisper, making her twitch._

_"Professor-"_

_"Shhh, it's ok, you don't need to worry anymore."_

\--------------------O---------------------

Pam woke in a cold sweat. She jolted up as she gasped. She looked around and saw Harley, who was sitting cross legged in a tank top and gym shorts, staring at her.

"Morning."

Pam didn't respond, too shocked by everything. ' _I'm in my bed. I'm not near him anymore. Harley is here. In my bed. She's staring at me. Has she been watching me? Her hair is down. It's slightly curly and wild. I kinda like it. Why is she watching me?'_

Pamela has never been so jumbled in her entire life. She shakes her head a bit and feels Harley's finger move up to stroke her cheek. Pam had been crying. ' _Weird_.'

"You were having a nightmare. I was watching you."

"How quaint." Pam said, her usual smirk returning to her face. Harley seemed to enjoy that, as her whole face lit up and she grinned from ear to ear. She moved towards Pam and settled her head on Pam's collarbone, their positions oddly switched from last night. Pam wrapped her arms around the blonde, enjoying the closeness and warmth.

"Pam-a-lamb." Mumbled Harley. Pamela chuckled at the nickname. "Yes?"

"I want to help you through this." Harley said with closed eyes, tracing lazy circles across her upper chest. Pamela leaned into her and placed a kiss on her head.

"How did I ever deserve you?" Pam asked softly and the blonde just hugged her, as if to say ' _I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tbh this fandom need more of vulnerable Pam. And since Harley doesn't associated with the joker here obviously woodrue is gonna pop up somewhere. I love Pam too much and her pre 52 backstory is actually my favorite thing (because I can relate tbh) but anyway, have this. Yay for Harley being all psychologist on Pam lmao. She really can read her mind.


	8. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam and Harley spend the morning talking and kissing <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK GUYS LISTEN I KNOW I FUCKING SUCK
> 
> now that that's out of the way, I sincerely apologize for the shortness of this chapter and the longness of the wait. I was going through some serious shit with my family and then I was moved away from my girlfriend (who btw was the best friend I was talking about in the last chapter summary, who knew right???)
> 
> and UGH it's been a horrible year. Please forgive me and try to enjoy this, like, 2 sentence chapter lmao

"Hey, reeeed, I'm starvin'. Got any food in this place?" Mumbled Harley from under Pam's chin. Pam chuckled and Harley could feel the vibrations ripple from her chest to her throat. 

"Sure thing, daffodil." Pamela said affectionately. Harley giggled at her new nickname and squeezed the redhead tighter before releasing her so she could go make breakfast. 

Pam busied herself in the kitchen as Harley explored her apartment. Of course there were a assorted potted plants everywhere, all thriving. There were also a couple books laying around, most of them romance novels (that seemed awful boring) and books about botany (ugh, even more boring.) 

Then out the corner of her eye she spotted glass doors that led out to a balcony. She lifted the lock on one of them and slid the door open, stepping onto the enclosed balcony and into the cool morning air. The balcony was enclosed with a mesh material and was littered with various pots and a flower box on her bedroom windowsill. The view was of a small park that Harley didn't know the name of. She wasn't all to familiar with this part of Gotham. 

She walked to be end of the small balcony where there was an organized mess of a desk. She recognized that perfect cursive on all the notebooks and sticky notes. Harley plopped down in the swivel chair and was about to start reading one of the papers that looked more interesting when she heard Pam call her name. 

"Coming!" She called back as she hopped up from the chair and skipped into the kitchen.

\---------------------X--------------------

Light shown through the door of the balcony, living room, and into the kitchen as the blonde hopped into the white tiled kitchen. The sun sparkled off the platinum blonde pigtails, that were now loosely held at the base of her head. Even this messy look was stunning on Harley. Pam smiled at her and turned back to the eggs she was scrambling. She heard Harley's bare feet skip across the floor and felt her arms wrap around her abdomen. Harley's chin rested on Pam's shoulder. The closeness almost made Pamela blush but she had figured the blonde was the touchy, feely type of person. Saying that Pam didn't mind was an understatement.

"Whatcha cookin, Pam-a-lamb?" Harley inquired. Pam smiled and waved her hands at the skillet. "Eggs and hash browns, I was going to put in some vegetables but somethings tell me you consider potatoes to be vegetables."

Harley's mouth dropped in surprise. "Potatoes aren't vegetables??" 

Pam chuckled and swiveled, pulling her closer and nuzzling her nose against Harley's. "You're adorable, botanically they are but nutritionally, no."

Harley smirked and looked into Pam's eyes "Mmm, I've been deceived my whole life. You've saved me Doctor Isley!"

Pam dug her nails into Harley's hip playfully, tickling her for that remark. The blonde's giggle that followed was unbelievably endearing. 

"Ok ok!!" Harley said through fits of laughter as Pam ceased. The red head turned back to the stove. Harley bounced away and started to open the kitchen cabinets. 

"The plates are in the cabinet above the sink, darling." Pam informed Harley. She promptly turned and looked above the sink and made a little "ah" sound as she opened the doors and grabbed out two plastic plates. Pamela turned around with the skillet in hand and dished out the food. Harley was already sitting down and she looked like she was ready to just forget utensils and stuff herself. Pam chuckled as she handed Harley a fork from across the bar. 

"Thanks!" Harley said just before she shoveled the hash browns into her mouth. Pam smiled at her affectionately and took a bite of her own food.

"Sorry I don't have much else, I don't usually eat breakfast." Pam said, continuing to eat. Harley raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" She asked and was answered with a small shrug.

"So I have to go to the lab today but I'd love to hang out later tonight." Pam said as she turned to look at Harley who had finished her plate and had a confusing look on her face, like she was trying to determine whether or not to say something.

"What?" Pan asked. Harley snapped out of her train of thought.

"Nuthin, I was just thinking, well, uh. Ok, so I know this is sudden and we like just met each other like a couple days ago but I feel like I've known you for a long time and I really like you, obviously." 

Pam gave Harley a stern look to say 'get to the point harl'

"Did you maybe want to move in together?" Harley said locking her fingers together and looking up at Pam. This is sudden. And fast. And Pam wasn't sure if she was ready.

"I mean if you think about it logically we would just be wasting money on two separate flats if we're going to end up together later so why not just do it now?" Harley said, taking Pam's silence as her window to try and convince Pam. But Pam had already made up her mind.

"Of course sweet pea. I mean it's only logical." The red head said with a smirk. Harley squealed and jumped into her arms from her stool and caught Pam off guard, making both of them tumble backward. Pam unfortunately breaking Harley's fall.

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" Harley said as Pam laughed. Pam's arms wound around Harley's waist and her eyes gazed into those blue eyes that appeared to be silver now. 

"Harley."

The blonde lifted an eyebrow at her changed expression. 

"Yes ma'am?" She answered mischievously. 

"I love you." Pam said after a few moments of silence. It had surprised her that she said it so early in their relationship and how easily it came to be said. But she meant it. She really meant it. 

"I know, red" Harley said with a smile. "I love you too."

"PHEW, well that is a relief, I mean you only get one soul mate and it would be a nightmare to have mine not love me!" Pamela said jokingly. 

"Oh shut up" said Harley as she kissed her until the world around them dissolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! Critique would be appreciated as I haven't written in a long time. Thanks again!


	9. The world turned upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam and Harley get a day off <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I'm on a roll, jk I'm just procrastinating my school work. And man am I good at it. Also I forgot to proof read this whoops.

The next couple weeks were a blur of class and moving in. They quickly decided Pam's apartment was a lot nicer than Harley's. Pam had tried to make the transition as smooth as possible. She definitely hadn't been ready for the news of Harley's two brindle pitbulls, Bud and Lou. But pammy was so considerate for letting Harley keep them (after setting ground rules of course.) Overall the weeks that passed had been an experience. 

Harley had definitely enjoyed every minute of being with Pam, but she couldn't help feeling unsated. Pam was so goddamn attractive. The littlest things she said or did could send a familiar jolt through Harley. But she reminded herself she was being selfish. What ever Pam had been through it had obviously been traumatizing. No, Harley would stand by Pam until she was sound and she would do whatever it took to help the dazzling botanic genius. By the time Saturday came around they were both finally free of any major plans. 

"Damn, we've been so busy I'd almost forgot what it's like ta have a day off!"

Harley said as she collapsed on to their grey suede sofa. Pam chuckled lightly (aaaaaaaa) as she crossed the wooden floor to join Harley on the couch. Harley lifted her head so Pam could sit on the edge and then rested her head on her girlfriends lap. 

When she moved in Harley was thrilled also to find out that Pam had Netflix. She recalled saying something along the lines of 'best girlfriend ever!' earning a playful punch from Red. Now she turned the tv to 'Animaniacs,' afterwards placing the remote down and snuggling into Pam further. After a couple minutes Pam began to speak (Harley knew she would, she observed Pam would always draw circles on Harley's arm with her finger absently whenever she was thinking about what to say.)

"Hey Harl, I have something I've been meaning to tell you." Pam said a little quieter than her usual tone. Harley sat up and turned to face Pam, sitting criss-cross applesauce. 

"Sure, wassup Red?" She asked as she muted the tv.

Pamela looked a little stressed about what ever she was about to reveal so Harley took her hand and rubbed the red head's knee encouragingly. 

"So I've been seeing Doctor Leland, turns out she still practices and isn't just a professor." Pam smiles, probably at the face Harley was making, and continues "and I think I'm finally past it. She made me realize that what happened to me is in the past and I need to let go of the fear and move on. But she also told me that you needed to know what exactly happened, that way you can know what to expect." Pam finished, looking to Harley for affirmation. 

This was huge. Not only had Pam seeked out help on her own initiative, but the fact that she had made so much progress in such a short time made Harley practically ecstatic. Now Pam was ready to share her troubles with Harley and she prepared herself for the worst, domestic abuse, rape, human trafficking. What ever it was, Harley knew it would be hard to talk about. Harley also knew she'd be there for Pam the whole time. 

\---------------------X--------------------

Pam had told her everything. Everything about how Jason would entice her. Everyday he'd take advantage of her. Everything. There was anger. There were tears. Then there was nothing. After it was over, Harley helped Pam regain the strength it had taken out of her and then everything was fine. They had decided to go for a walk in the park that was only a block from Pam's apartment. They had also taken Bud and Lou with them. The two full sized dogs were definitely not a favorite among Pam, but they made Harley happy and her puppy voice was too incredibly cute to pass up. 

"Wow! How did I never know bout this place? Bud and Lou love it here," Harley's voice got lower "dontcha babies, yeahh" she said as she scratched their necks vigorously. Their tails flapped side to side in a blur. 

"Where'd did you get Bud and Lou?" Pam asked abruptly.

"I picked em up of the street! Poor babies were abandoned" she said this part with venom. "Nothing new. Anyway they were so small and sweet I just had ta take me home with me!" She said and grinned up at Pam from her knelt down position on the sidewalk. Harley got up and dusted off the knees of her black tight fitting joggers.

"So how'dja find this place, red?" Harley asked, gesturing to the green park around them. Pam was suddenly grateful it was spring, this was probably the nicest they'd see the park for a while. 

"I tend to gravitate towards anything green." Pam joked. 

"Ah yes, plant environment for the plant scientist." Harley teased as they started to walk down the trail again. Pam kicked the blonde in the shin gently then took Harley's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. They walked in comfortable silence for a while, only broken by Bud or Lou stopping to sniff a bush or Harley pointing out some anomaly to Pam. Finally when their legs tired from walking, they returned to the apartment. 

Harley let Bud and Lou of their chains at the front door and the made a b-line for the bedroom. Pam had tried to convince Harley to make them stay in the living room but the blonde had insisted they have access to every room in the house lest their curiosity drive them to chew on the doors. Pamela supposed she was lucky they hadn't messed with any of her plants yet. 

After hanging the leashes on a hook by the door and kicking of her shoes, Harley jumped onto the couch, taking up most of the room. Pam raised an eyebrow at her and walked over to the couch. 

"Save a seat for me, did you?" Pam inquired. Harley smirked at that.

"Indeed I did, Yoda." Harley said as she patted her lap with her hands. Pamela rolled her eyes and sat on Harley's lap gently. Harley outstretched her arms dramatically and Pam dived into them, resting her head on Harley's shoulder. They cuddled like that for a moment before Harley opened her mouth.

"I'm proud of ya, Red." Pam lifted her head in surprise. 

"I'm proud of ya for getting the help you needed. I figure that musta been pretty hard for ya and definitely not cheap." She paused. "Why did you wait until now?" She asked.

Pam smiled purely out of adoration. "I had a reason to now." She said as she stroked Harley's shoulder. Harley frowned at that and Pam realized. "No, Harley, not like that. I mean, I had so much I needed to get past, and I didn't want to hurt you somehow by bringing up the past every time things get tense between us. I didn't want to burden you with something that could be helped. You helped me get my head out of the past." Pam paused here and nuzzled Harley's nose against hers. "Just like you said you would."

Harley grinned and leaned up to kiss Pam chastely. Pam obliged and kissed her girlfriend. She heard Harley giggle beneath her so she broke contact and raised an eyebrow. 

"What?"

Harley's giggles stifled and she wrapped her arms around Pam. 

"Mm I was just thinkin'" replied the blonde as she retracted one hand to take a red curl and twirl it around her finger. Pam sat up now.

"That's dangerous." Pam joked. Harley grinned at that and sat up as well. 

"Yeah, well, in this case, I was thinkin about how fun it's gonna be ta spend the rest of my life with ya." Harley said as she starred at Pam, pinning those soft baby blues on her. Pam hummed giddily (which was new for the red head) and overcome with energy, she grabbed Harley around the waist and squeezed probably a little too hard as they leaned back onto the arm of the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes no was it ok? I am short of criticism so please review haha. Also should I do a smut chapter? This didn't start out as a slow burn but I guess now it's kinda gravitating towards that.... Idk I'm not all that great at smut and I want to keep it classy if I did do it lmao. Opinions are appreciated <3 AND OMG TANKS FOR ALL THE KUDOS


	10. Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam and Harley  
> Smut (sorta) and Fluff  
> Happy ever after

  
"Oh my fucking god Harley."

 

Harley burst into fits of laughter. Pam would not get over how many unbearable puns the blonde was capable of making.

"I wal-nut stop, Red!" She continued and Pam groaned once more. Harley's nut jokes were driving her (no, not nuts) insane.

"Harl, if you don't stop I will stifle you with this pillow." she said as she pointed to the white pillow beneath her. It kinda surprised her that she hadn't gotten out of bed yet, but Harley had this thing about lazy Sundays and Pamela was powerless to deny her.

Harley was laying on her side, propping her head up with her hand. Pam lay on her back on her side of the bed. Harley's hair was out of its usual pig tails and had the cutest case of bed head Pam had ever seen.

"Aw, I'm sowwy. Are they too a-corny for you?" She said as she smirked, waiting for the red-head's reaction.

"That's it!" Pam said as she rolled on top of Harley suddenly and started kissing all over her face mercilessly.

"Pam! A- that tickles ah ha-ha" Harley squealed as her hands instinctively came up to her face. Pam paused and backed up slightly, chuckling. Harley's fit of laughter finally died down and she looked up at Pam. The light shone through the window just right and made Harley's blue eyes look translucent.

"Acorns aren't even a nut." Pam said matter of factly as she booped Harley on the nose.

"Well I do apologize for my slight inaccuracy regarding my string of nut puns." Harley said in her most professional voice. Pam giggled and relaxed on top of Harley. The redhead leaned down once more and kissed Harley deeply. Pam ran her hands up Harley's sides which made Harley sigh slightly.

Suddenly, Harley's phone rang from their bedside table. Pam sat up in a straddling position.

"Hold that thought, Red." Said Harley as she grabbed her phone and pulled it off the charger. She saw who it was and grinned. She answered "KITTY!"

"What the fuck clown, I haven't heard from you in a week!"

Harley flinched guiltily. "Oh, heh, whoops. Sorry Sel, things have been really busy around here." Pam arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well? How have you been b?" Selina said from the other side of the phone.

"Amazing kitty! Just amazing! Me and Pam moved in together and it's been fantastic! And Pam loves the puppies!"

Harley squealed as Pam pinched her arm. "Pam tolerates the puppies," she corrected. "Which is like one step away from love."

Harley and Selina began chatting about Bruce, and frankly, Pam became a little bored.

\--------------------X---------------------

"Really?? I thought you said she was pregnant with that other guy's baby! No way!! Ok listen you have to-" Harley stuttered. Pam had just rolled her hips into Harley's and she was biting her lip. Harley looked her up and down and tried to continue to talk. "You have to tell him to get a DNA test or something because she could be lying for all he knows." She said and then gasped a little as Pam had stuck her hands up Harley's shirt and dug her thumbs into her hipbones, which now that Harley thought about it was a pretty weird turn on, but it worked. She mouthed "stop that" to Pam but it only egged her on more. Harley glanced once more at Pam before continuing on with Selina. Pam huffed, and before Harley knew it Pam's mouth was on her neck and Harley broke.

"Selina I'm gonna have to call you back, something just came up." She said as she tossed the phone aside and rolled her head to the side.

"Selina's not gonna like that I practically hung up on her." Harley giggled as Pam looked up at her and smirked.

"You don't seem all that worried." Pam said, removing her lips from Harley's neck to twirl a blue dyed string of hair around her finger.

Harley's little hard to get act faltered and she gripped Pamela jaws and crashed their lips together. Harley decided Pam was a small kisser, if that even made sense. As the kiss deepened, Pam sucked on Harley's bottom lip and bucked her hips into Harley's center, making the blonde gasp.

Harley had only worn a muscle shirt and panties to bed and Pam began to tug at the edge of them. Pam sat up between Harley's legs and Harley watched her carefully. Her fingers grasped each side of her underwear and tugged slowly. Harley lifted her hips so Pam could pull them down all the way and toss them aside. Pam was nervous, Harley could tell. The blonde sat up slightly.

"Pam, we don't have to do this." She explained, mesmerized at how the red head was ok with this after only a couple weeks of therapy.

Pamela just shook her head and leaned back onto Harley, her chest center with Harley's ribcage.

"See, the thing is, I want to. Because every thing you do turns me on." Pam said as she ghosted her lips against Harley's, making her shiver. "Because you drive me fucking wild." Pam said. Harley groaned as she moved her hips, trying to get some friction. Pam smirked and moved in between Harley's legs.

\--------------------X---------------------

On Monday, Pam had to go back to Star Labs and Harley had an interview for an internship at a psychiatric center. It was only a small internship as she finished up her last semester at the university, but she was excited so that excited Pam. The red-head was one of the lead executives/botanists at Star Labs, so her hours were flexible. Through out the day she thought about how Harley was doing. At about 3, Pam wrote Harley a little note on her arm.

_Good luck daffodil! You're gonna do great!_

Cell phones be damned.

_Thx babe!! Miss u xoxox_

It felt right, whole, their relationship. It was to be expected of course, as soulmates tend to feel this way. It just worked so well, sure they had their arguments and quirks, every partnership does. But Harley always ended up back in Pamela's arms and vise versa. Love found them, all because they were willing to wait for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's how I end it guys!
> 
> Mushy, right? Pretty cheesy too, I know but i figured this is about as classy and as smutty as it gets for me (I never said I was a talented writer XD)
> 
> So yeah! I hope you enjoyed this story, I thought it was pretty cute all in all. Kudos and comments and all the support through it is appreciated sm, you have no idea XD 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> xoxo- DMD


End file.
